Lisbon's Lover
by Aitnemed
Summary: Why shouldn't Lisbon fall in love? Why can't she be happy? Has she not done enough to deserve that? Late night drinking leads to her first lesbian experience... and could it lead to many more? Is this the start to a beautiful passionate relationship or is there something lurking in the background ready to ruin everything? FEMME RELATIONSHIPS. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A pale, dainty hand stretched out into her field of vision, holding a glass.

She jumped, looking up and finding a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"You looked lonely, want a drink?" the woman asked politely with a kind grin on her face. Her accent was British, breathy and beautiful, but she didn't take drinks from strangers…Even if it was a beautiful British woman.

Wait-

She wasn't even into women.

At least she didn't think she was?

No, she definitely wasn't…

'_At least until now' _her mind whispered daringly.

But no, she was an officer of the law and she knew better than to take drinks from people she didn't know.

Even if the way her lips curved made her want to…

She shook her head, trying to clear it from the fog that seemed to have overcome her mind.

"No, thanks" she replied, looking to the bartender and motioning for another shot, which he passed to her quickly.

"Oh" the woman, with her glossy brown hair trailing in curls down her back, looked downcast and made to turn away.

"Have a good evening" she called to the woman, trying to be polite.

She said she didn't want a drink.

Not that she didn't want a conversation.

But the woman didn't reply, and as she looked to the bartender to pay for her drink, when she looked back the woman had disappeared.

She didn't know why she felt so disappointed.

After a few moments she looked up to see that the chair next to her was occupied by another person, this time a man with rough dark hair and one of those play boy smiles. He gave her a smirk and ordered a drink.

That was the type of guy she usually went home with, on nights like these.

To her surprise though, she didn't want to see the guy, no matter how 'hot' many woman would call him… she wasn't interested.

She wanted to see the woman from earlier.

A frown crossed her face as she realised that she didn't even get her name.

Giving a sigh of frustration she stood up, turning away from the guy at the bar and going to the toilets. Maybe after a moment to clear her head she could go back to the bar, have a few more drinks and then go home.

_Alone._

But why didn't she want to go?

Washing her hands at the sink, she raised her hands to splash the water at her face, rubbing her suddenly tired eyes and yawning.

When she looked up the woman from earlier was behind her.

She jumped, spinning around.

Her hands instinctively went to where her badge would have usually been and the woman flinched and raised her hands.

They both coloured.

"I thought you had a gun" the woman said laughing shakily, dropping her hands.

She took the chance to admire her porcelain skin and long slender legs with a delicate thin body covered by a daringly short dress. On any other woman the dress would have looked cheap and horrible, and yet she carried it off with elegance and grace unlike anyone else she had ever seen.

"No, I'm off duty" she replied, smiling.

"So, you work in the police force then?" the woman asked curiously, coming forwards to stand beside her, washing her long fingered, rather feminine hands.

"Yes, I work with the CBI"

"That's brilliant, I've just moved here and I only work part time at a bar"

"You just moved here, what made you move?" she felt oddly curious about the woman, even though she had only just met her and really she had no reason to want to know what was her reason to move here and what her favourite colour was and her middle name and pet hates and… everything about her.

"my brother died about three months ago, and I'm trying to avoid facing it I guess" she felt terrible for thanking whatever reason it was for this woman to be standing here talking to her. She believed everything happened for a reason but she felt sad for this woman who had clearly been close to her brother. She couldn't even imagine losing one of hers, no matter how much trouble they caused her.

"I'm sorry" she felt awkward saying it, because it sounded so shallow and casual and was probably something the woman had heard many times before.

"No, don't be, I'm a coward and I'm hiding and that's no one's fault- except maybe mine" the woman murmured, running her hands through her dark curls.

"You don't seem the cowardly type, and I've seen people act worse than you"

"I don't think I caught your name?" the woman asked, changing the subject swiftly.

"Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon" she added her first name, awkwardly realising that she wasn't at work and most people generally let people call them by their first name so she had to add it on.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

She felt herself blush.

"So what's your name" she blurted, before the woman could say anything else to make her feel so… confused and happy and awkward.

"I don't usually" the woman began, before apparently changing her mind "… it's Cassio"

"Cassio? That's unusual" she murmured, looking at the woman.

It fitted her, because as soon as she heard it she knew no name would ever fit her better than Cassio, and yet it sounded short, as if it was a nickname.

"It's a shortened version of Cassiopeia, but don't you dare call me that" Cassio said giving her a mock angry look, completing it with narrowed eyes.

She found herself laughing at how cute Cassio looked, before awkwardly looking away as she found herself staring at her lips instead.

"How about I get us some drinks, you know me better now and clearly I'm not going to drug you… if I want to get someone into my bed I only have to ask" Cassio winked at her with a cocky smile on her lips.

And she wanted to turn away, to look this cocky woman in the eye and say that she would _never_ get into bed with her.

But she couldn't.

And she didn't know why.

She sighed and then nodded, finding a small smile on her lips. Cassio grinned, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the toilets.

Two shots later... Cassio's voice was so wonderful, so close to her ear and she found herself laughing and feeling so free, so happy holding hands with the woman next to her… she found herself giggling and confiding things to this woman that she would never have even spoken aloud to anyone if she was sober. And she remembered thinking that she should stop and go home, because this wasn't safe and she was an officer of the law and knew better than most that when you were drunk you did things you would never normally have done.

Three shots later… She found herself leaning in as Cassio gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear for her before turning and ordering them more shots, and she found herself questioning whether she had ever felt as strongly for anyone as she had for this girl she had only just met… she shook her head, she must have, it was just at this moment, looking at Cassio, she couldn't remember. The thought of stopping and returning home was fading now, why would she want to do that?

Four shots later... Cassio was getting closer, she could feel her breath on her ear and shivered, but turned to face her and as she did found that the other woman was millimetres away… close enough to kiss… she wondered if her lips tasted as sweet as she looked and if they were as soft. Go home… perhaps. Go home alone? No.

Five shots later... The words Cassio spoke weren't really clear anymore, her tone of voice was enough, but she found herself saying things back, though later on she couldn't remember any of what she said. She didn't regret them though, because how could she regret any interaction with the woman that rocked her world so well, without even kissing her she had her under her spell.

Six shots… "Would you come to bed with me?" the words pierced the dull fog her mind had become and they were something that should have rung alarm bells in her mind.

She didn't like women

But Cassio was just so…

"I haven't done this before" she found herself saying.

But she didn't say no.

She _couldn't_ say no

"I can show you" Cassio said, grinning sweetly, taking her hand tightly in hers and leaning over to pay the barman, who said something dirty to her. She laughed and replied something quietly back, though she couldn't hear what was said.

She couldn't remember the walk to the car

Or the drive to Cassio's

Or how she managed to get into Cassio's house

What she did remember though, was the huge bed with the satin sheets, the way the room was dimly lit and the sensual, seductive way Cassio stared at her.

She remembered the feeling of soft lips on her own and the way her mouth tasted of vodka and the way she smelt of cherries.

God could she kiss.


End file.
